Manipulation Games
Once again the seeker has summoned the insecticon enigma Bombshell to his home. And this time, with the promise of what the Insecticon may desire most--power. Starscream had extended an invitation to Bombshell, with the intention of striking a very handsome bargain. As Bombshell approaches the massive citadel, he'll find he won't even have to knock or indicate that he's arrived. As he draws nearer to the ruler of Vos' luxurious abode, the gates will open, ushering the Decepticon in. "" Bombshell, with due haste made his way towards the room and after a rather lengthy walk finally made his way into Starscream's nice little abode. "A pleasure to see you again mighty Starscream." being a aft-kisser was a wonderful way of ensuring the full generosity of the host. "I presume your rather abrupt meeting is far from official council business?" it wasn't that he minded, but were it to be as such, he'd have to be careful just exactly what he said while inside the area. Starscream just absorbs all of Bombshell's flattery like a sponge to water. Even though the seeker is fully aware of the fact that it's all just meaningless aft kissing. He still likes it. He grins broadly, his chassis swelling up a little. He hands Bombshell his drink, nodding. "Of course," he says, "Come." He leads Bombshell to a small private room and shuts the door. "I am willing to offer you a position of considerable rank in within the Decepticon movement," he says, "if you'll take it. You may not know this, but I am Megatron's second in command. Consequently, if you agree to become my... associate, you will also be second in command." He smirks a little. "What do you say?" Within the twisted mind of the Insecticon, a dark chuckle escaped for only him to hear. Finally, he'd been accepted to further his own agenda. Starscream was..foolish in his pride but that only opened more doors for a tainted spark like Bombshell's own to take hold and run things rather quietly. "I would love to join, Megatron seemed rather competent in his command." now to test the waters, see if Starscream's ambition when as far as Bombshell believed. "Excellent," the seeker says, his devious grin broadening. Bombshell would prove an important asset to Starscream's plans for.. the future. "Now. There are some matters than need taking care of. You know the blue, fast Autobot, Blurr? He would be quite useful if placed under our control. He is young.. and very naive, of course, and has already been brainwashed multiple times. He is under the influence of the government, therefore, very trusted by them. If you can make him our optics.. well, that will move things along quickly for us in a positive fashion." He smirks. "He's all yours, Bombshell, if you're willing to make him your target. The only problem is that he's a little... fast. But you needn't worry, I've arranged to have him drugged so he's more vulnerable." He offers Bombshell a second round. Refusing the Second cup, Bombshell thought back to Blurr, indeed he had heard of the fleet footed government lapdog before, but never considered him all that valuable. Still if such a target meant so much to the cause than he'd be happy to break the little bot. "Of course, I shall make quick work of him, as I do all my victims, he'll be mine to command and yours to use." seems Bombshell agreed to the terms, he was a easier bargen than most, willing to do whatever if it means furthering his own ends. Starscream smiles a little. "Good. Blurr may seem like a useless little pawn, but he's managed to make several others eat out of his palm. He has a conjunx endura, Feint. And she is an outlier with a unique ability similar to yours. If we can pull the strings on Blurr, then she is also ours to control." He stows the expensive drink in a cabinet under the table, and turns to Bombshell. "You see, manipulation is a game. Control the right people, and the world is your cyber-oyster." He smirks. "Now, secondly. There is a mech by the name of Drift in the Decepticon hospital. He would be a valuable addition to the Decepticon. For the time being, he is in comatose. I will see to it that he recovers. But, when he recovers, you must convince him to join. And if he resists.. well you know what to do." Controlling a outlier would provide Bombshell with rather valuable research. Nodding to the official, the Warper simply shrugged off the mention of this Drift being, not a real concern at the moment if he couldn't even be bothered to wake up. Still he did have some rather big issues to handle within his own hive so Bombshell seemed rather antsy to get the situation in hand. Blurr, Feint, Drift, all just simple pawns to a much larger scheme, after all Bombshell worked towards only one solution, death and the end of this age of Cybertron.